


Coming Home

by hollywritessometimes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I am so sorry, i couldn't sleep until i got this down, i'm going down with this ship, its small but mighty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/pseuds/hollywritessometimes
Summary: This is a short continuation of the Sanvers scene towards the end of 2x08.





	

“You’re not going to go crazy on me, are you?”

Alex smiled, “Probably.”

When Alex looked at Maggie in the dim light of her apartment, she saw the world. It was different than her love for Kara, as Kara had always been Alex’s sun. But Maggie…Maggie was like the moon and the stars. This was something Alex was not familiar with. For a girl whose entire life was different and unique to have her ground shaken by a girl who had never felt anything real was astonishing to her. This was uncharted territory, and Alex didn’t care.

Looking at Maggie in this light, she looked more beautiful than anyone Alex had ever seen. She had been playing it safe for so long, she finally decided to let go. She took Maggie’s hair in both hands and gently brushed it behind her ears and leaned in for what had felt like the very first time.

Alex kissed her. It was gentle. It was sweet. It was the kind of kiss that said so much without saying anything at all. She took Maggie’s face in her hands with a touch that was so gentle you thought she might break. It was the kind of kiss that made Alex feel like she would never have to come up for air again. It felt like she was drowning but it didn’t hurt. It felt good. It felt like something Alex had never felt before. It felt like love.

Maggie pulled back so slowly that Alex hardly even noticed it until they were broken apart. She looked Alex with the saddest eyes she thought she had ever seen.

“What’s wrong?”

Maggie glanced down, “Nothing…I…it’s just….”

Alex took a finger and tried to bring Maggie’s chin back up so she would look at her, but she wouldn’t budge, “Maggie…” she whispered.

“I just never thought I’d feel something like this again. I’m real and you’re real and….this…this is real. Right?” Maggie looked up at her. “Is this real?”

Alex leaned in to kiss her again, “‘It’s real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm also so sorry about this I just couldn't sleep until I got this down. Please feel free to drop a comment! And, if you liked it, i'm probably going to keep writing Sanvers so follow me here on AO3 or on tumblr @hollywritessometimes !


End file.
